The flu and you
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Set during the episode Perverted. Olivia is out with the flu and Elliot is over taking care of her.


A/N: Hungry for Bensler? Oh I am too. Starts just before the scene in the episode changes and then the rest is my thoughts on what I wanted to happen between them. Elliot is single and divorced in this story. Thanks to MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits.

Elliot and Olivia were talking in the kitchen about the case when he suddenly said "Let's get you into bed" before he pushed her towards her room. Olivia was a mess, and thanks to Elliot already telling her as much, she knew it. Still, she crawled into bed rather reluctantly and pulled the covers over her body.

Elliot pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned around to leave. Olivia pleaded out "Please don't go." in a helplessly soft voice. She felt so vulnerable and hated it. _It's just the flu damn it, I should be able to take care of myself._ Olivia thought bitterly.

Elliot turned around and without saying anything took off his jacket and hung it on the door handle. He then removed his dress shirt and his pants. He was left in his white t-shirt and plaid boxers. He climbed into bed and under the covers on the other side. "I'll stay as long as you need me." He said in a soft voice.

Elliot slowly moved closer and wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist. She closed her eyes and welcomed his closeness and his embrace. It was a very warm gesture. She just prayed he didn't catch her flu. He was too kind to deserve it.

Elliot buried his nose in Olivia's hair and inhaled the scent of her apple shampoo. He smiled into her hair and she said "Do you like my shampoo that much?" in a teasing voice.

"It's almost as intoxicating as you." Elliot let slip out in his drowsy state.

Olivia blushed and said "Well I'm glad to know that." in a sleepy voice before drifting off.

It was much later when the pair woke up. Their legs were a tangled mess and Elliot had his arms wrapped tightly around Olivia's waist. Olivia squirmed a little and Elliot released his grip a little so she had more room to breathe and move a little. He reached a hand up to feel her forehead and realized her fever had gone down some. He vocalized this when he said "Nap did you some good. Your fever has gone down."

It was more of a statement than anything and she knew this but offered "Thanks Nurse Stabler." in a teasing voice.

Olivia turned around in Elliot's arms and faced him. Her face was muffled by Elliot's chest so she pushed a little on it to create space for her to breathe properly. She looked up at him and smiled. For the first time she acknowledged that getting sick was the best thing that had happened to her this week. "What are you thinking about?" Elliot asked curiously.

"About how wonderful it is to be sick." Olivia answered with a smile.

"Oh and why's that Liv?" Elliot asked now very curious.

"Well would we be like this if I wasn't sick? Be honest with me." Olivia responded afraid to know the answer.

"Liv sweetie it would have happened eventually. We have been dancing around this feeling for years. Even when I was married I knew there was something." Elliot answered which then made Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

Olivia leaned up again and completely forgot in that moment she was sick, and kissed Elliot for the first time. It was amazing and she felt so wired. It was only when she remembered she was sick that she stopped and profusely apologized. "I'm sorry El. I'm so sorry please forgive me. I forgot I was sick."

Instead of saying anything he crashed his lips to hers and began kissing her again. He rather enjoyed the faint taste of mint tea on her lips, most likely consumed after her lunch if he had to guess. She was really starting to enjoy his kisses when he broke it off and was breathing a bit heavily. He proudly declared "I don't care if I catch your flu. Kissing you is amazing Liv and I never want to stop." after he caught his breath.

Olivia smiled and said "You dork now you will definitely get my flu. But fear not I will take care of you and you can have tons of my mint tea you hate." in a lighthearted tone.

The pair just enjoyed laying in Olivia's bed for the rest of the afternoon doing nothing but kissing and cuddling. Elliot never did catch her flu but they decided to be a couple after she got better.

The end


End file.
